Divine Artistry
Divine Artistry (神の芸術, Kami no Geijutsu) is a type of Caster Magic, one of the White Arts, a Holy Magic, and is considered to be a Priomordial Magic. The magic is native to those who reside in Canaan, and more specifically used by Nirvanahounds and Seraphs, beings with high power and lots o magical prowess to be capable of utilizing these spells. Although a few angels have been made an exception. Description Divine Artistry is a Caster Magic and one of the White Arts that are used mostly by angels and other holy beings of high stature. The magic focuses on the light magic inside of Toriko and he is able to use it in various ways: from offensive, to defensive, to supportive. Back when Earth-land was still new and mankind was in danger of Fenrir and demons, Toriko crafted a several Tome with basic spells of Divine Artistry that he bestowed onto several priestesses to help ward off evil. All of the more-than-basic spells of Divine Artistry are so pure, that it would "sear" a persons mind and soul, due to mankind—even the kindest—are not as pure as beings from Canaan. Each tome focuses on a variety of different spells under a specific magic-type. Even though it is considered a holy magic, it still allows Toriko to cause very destructive effects with his spells in order to protect himself or others. A lot of the spells deal in Toriko discharging or controlling them through his mouth, eyes, or hands due to having learned such spells in his true form. However, he's also developed quite a lot of spells for use in his human form as well. Due to how versatile the magic is and Torkio's talent and skill as a "mage", allows Toriko to combat many different forms of magic he faces. His magic mostly deals with a lot of light and fire magic based spells, incorporating wind as well. With his advance usage of the art, Toriko can even bend the sunlight to his will, and in some cases, the moonlight. He can craft shields of light, or armor of made of sharp winds, and construct giant balls of grass, to towers of fire. At times, some of his spells allow him to enhance other nearby living things, such as animals, to fight with him as well. Since he has such an affinity for nature, he rarely likes using such magic to control others, but if it calls for that, he'll normally fight with them instead of watching from the sidelines. Spells Toriko's Spells *'Divine Rupture' (神の破裂, Kami no haretsu): With some rapid swipes of his arm, Toriko creates multiple 'x' like shapes in the air, blasting out white slashes of light and power that instantly explode as soon as it touches his opponent or anything in the environment. Toriko has used it before to seem like he's attacking his opponent straight on, when actually he's slashing towards the ground or other things he can use to help him, such as exploding parts of the ground, or a tree, or a boulder so it'll fall on his opponent, or he can use it to his advantage. Strong traces of ethernano are normally found when he uses this spell, as it leaves the air electrically charged with a lot of power. He is also able to control how big and small he makes the explosions, from a little sting, to an earth-cracking explosion. *'Divine: Tsume no Baku-hatsu' (セラフ狼の爪の爆発, Serafu ōkami lit. Divine: Seraph Wolf Claw's Implosion): This is a close-combat and a long-range spell, allowing Toriko's nails to sharpen into claws, and his entire hand to glow white, gaining some of the capabilities of having a wolf's paw from his true form. With this spell, Toriko can either strike his opponent however he likes up close, or strike his opponent from a distance by sending out a tangible blast of power, similar to his Divine Explosion, except the target doesn't feel anything except a strong wind and strange feeling through their body. In actuality, little microscopic pieces of ethernano from the spell is layered onto the target's skin, or whatever part of them was hit. The spell is designed to delay its own effects for ten seconds, before the target feels a sudden onslaught of pain and then the spell implodes on the victim. **'Delay thirty': Toriko can choose to add this addition on if he wants, or even cut this spell to a shorter length. It allows him to delay his original spell for thirty for minutes, if he sees fit. *'Bunretsu Suru Kumo-hikari' (分裂する雲, lit. Parting Clouds Light): *'Flaming shield: Kamigami' (神の炎の盾, Honō no Tate: Kamigami no lit. Flaming Shield: Of the Gods): *'Funsai-ba' (粉砕場, lit. Shattering Field): Komori's Spells Astolfo's Spells Trivia Category:Caster Magic Category:White Arts Category:White Magic Category:Holy Magic Category:Light Magic Category:Raven Queen Magic